Moriarty's Saloon
|terminal =Moriarty's terminal |footer =240px }} Moriarty's Saloon is one of the bars in the town of Megaton. Established in 2230, it is owned by a money-hungry man named Colin Moriarty. Drinks are served by the ghoul bartender Gob, and the saloon is also home to Nova, a prostitute who will sleep with the Lone Wanderer (that is, next to them) if they rent a room for 120 caps. Layout This two-story scruffy metal housing with atrium is situated at the highest point of the Megaton crater. First floor The front door opens to the bar. The restroom is under the stairs, concealed by a drape. The door behind the bar leads to the storage room containing Moriarty's terminal and the supply of the saloon. The backdoor in the storage room exits to behind the men's restroom. Second floor On the second floor, there are four bedrooms. The first bedroom with a double bed is available for renting. The second room cannot be rented though has a bed, chair, and a filing cabinet. The third room in the corner is Moriarty's room with 2 chairs, a table with 2 beers and a squirrel stew on it and a bed with a Hard locked cabinet next to it and a metal box in the corner. The 4th and last room has just a bed and a filing cabinet. Notable loot * The cabinet in the storage room has the password to Moriarty's terminal, though it can be gained from Nova with a speech challenge or the Lady Killer perk. Related quests * Following in His Footsteps * The Power of the Atom * Blood Ties * 300 Pieces of Silver Notes * Moriarty is, according to Lucas Simms, privy to information about the Lone Wanderer's father, but also untrustworthy. Information can be gleaned through a bribe, successful use of Speech, hacking his computer, picking the lock on his filing cabinet, or outright killing the proprietor. * Using the Lady Killer perk on Nova will easily get the password to Moriarty's terminal. * The cabinet in Moriarty's room (Hard lock) may contain quite a few caps. Although Jericho claims that the key is "danglin' around Colin's neck," there is no key visible (since it was cut from the final version of the game), but can be picked. * Regulars at Moriarty's include Jericho, Lucy West, Billy Creel, Nathan Vargas, Walter, as well as the employees Nova, and Gob. Mister Burke can also be found sitting in a corner, waiting for someone to come along who will do him and his employer a small service. * One can get a discount from Gob, if he isn't offended when first spoken to and the Wanderer has good Karma. The discount is 10% off everything Moriarty sells, which includes stimpaks and alcohol. * If Moriarty is dead, the name of the saloon will change to Gob's (top sign), and Nova will no longer be a prostitute, although she still can be found "sleeping" beside the Lone Wanderer on the bed, when resting in the room. The bottom sign will still refer to the bar as Moriarty's. * Andy Stahl claims that Moriarty occasionally urinates in his patron's drinks as a joke. * Mister Burke will no longer be inside the saloon once the bomb in Megaton has been defused. Appearances Moriarty's Saloon appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The Fallout 3 Official Game Guide states that there are two keys in Moriarty's cooler, an Andale basement key and an Andale shed key, even though neither are present. Bugs * Speaking with Mr. Burke before disarming the bomb, then reporting him to Lucas Simms may cause you to freeze when confronting Burke. This may result in Lucas Simms being killed. * If you completed Galaxy News Radio quest before you visit the saloon, Gob may still complain about the radio frequency shortly after you enter. * Having Fawkes as a follower and staying a certain amount of time in the saloon may cause Fawkes to engage in battle with everyone there, except for the player. Gallery Moriarty_outside_saloon.png|Moriarty standing outside his saloon FO3 Moriartys Saloon.jpg|Inside Moriarty's: Gob (left) and Billy Creel (right) Gob's.jpg|Name change after Moriarty's death Category:Megaton buildings Category:Fallout 3 shops Category:Bars Category:Post-War businesses de:Moriarty's Saloon es:Bar de Moriarty fi:Moriarty's Saloon fr:Salon de Moriarty it:Saloon di Moriarty pl:Saloon Moriarty'ego ru:Салун Мориарти uk:Салун Моріарті zh:Moriarty's Saloon